


Birthday Shopping

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Harry is birthday shopping for Severus.





	Birthday Shopping

Severus was a discreet person, but even Ron could have guessed that just by looking at him. All those buttons, the high collar, constantly in black-it hid many things from the world. Severus had his secrets and he liked to keep them. That is why he had always preferred to do his kinkier shopping through Owl Post only. There was no need for the noisy shopkeepers in Knockturn Alley to see what sort of purchases Severus Snape preferred to make.

As result of Severus doing all the “shopping” there were often many pleasant surprises awaiting Harry. But for once Harry wanted to be the one to surprise Severus. It was bitterly cold two days before Severus’s birthday when Harry entered one of the more nefarious shops of Knockturn Alley. 

Harry’s eyes were aglow with the rows of latex, lace, and silk costumes he had never even thought to imagine. The rows of gels, potions, lubes, lotions, all sorts of handcuffs and other bondage devices. Whips and riding crops of every kind; so many that smell of leather assaulted Harry’s nose. Paddles and chains, collars and leashes. Harry didn’t give the collars a second glance as they already had their own. A matching set his and well, his. Harry kept his composure the entire time until he stared at the walls of dildos; He had to bite his lip thinking he had never seen so many cocks, not even in the showers at Hogwarts. 

After looking at some devices that one could strap to their tongue Harry thought for a moment about getting his own tongue pierced as a gift for Severus. But forgetting it, as he was sure they would both grow weary of it. 

Having made his final selection, Harry left the shop feeling he had done well. His feeling confirmed two mornings later as Severus opened the box and Harry’s favorite grin slid across his lovers face, followed by a very silky pronouncement of, “Happy Birthday to me.”


End file.
